


Whispers in the Dark

by PullMeIntoTheDarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullMeIntoTheDarkness/pseuds/PullMeIntoTheDarkness
Summary: Why did he have the impression the woman was lying. He wasn't sure. She'd done nothing to warrant it but there was something about this woman, this foreigner, that he just did not like. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler x Inuyasha. Rating to Change.
Kudos: 1





	Whispers in the Dark

With a grunt, the tall man dressed in a body-length trenchcoat skirted to the side as the cart and horse lumbered by. The horse, overworked with its head hanging low and ribs showing through dull chestnut hair, didn't even seem to see him. Nor, for that matter, the driver. Bleary eyes starred out beneath a weather-beaten cap, the once fine tweed jacket thread-thin with use.

The wagon itself was an old thing. Heavy and cumbersome at some point it may have been drawn properly by two horses. The wood, a weathered grey not unlike the sky overhead, was covered in dozens of knickknacks rattling and clacking with the swaying movement. Two young children hung out of the back door, their bare feet and slim legs kicking as they talked among themselves.

If a woman made up the last half of this sad little tinker family there was no sign. Ah. But then life in London was hard. So very hard for some.

Casting another glance after the cart as he straightened his hat, he turned down a smaller roadway. It was, like the others, nothing special. Cobblestone street. On either side, the buildings were the same brown brick as those he had just passed by before. There were a few things that were different from each other. That one was trimmed in brown wood, the one over there sported a door that looked as if it'd been taken from a stable and likely had been. Another out front had the dregs of what had once been a garden, weeds strangling the life from stunted creamy hued roses.

Further down a metal sign hung from in front of the burgundy door, a tavern. Above the cheap rooms, rented by girls for hire for a night's work, were either stained or like one sported a broken window pane. This wasn't the nicest of neighbourhoods. But it served his needs well enough.

His pace slowed.

Sitting in front of the dark wooden door that marked his own shop was... a cat. A large one. About the size of a ratting terrier. There was no collar, as was typical of many a street roving dog or feline, but only a fool would think this was a moggy. The raven hued blue-black thick pelt, ruffed around the neck, was well-groomed and healthy. It was well-fed. No, not plump. A sleek muscular. In a city where even people had difficulty finding food, it was something unique.

"Hello kitty," an ear flickered towards him, "anything interesting?"

A soft meow was his answer but otherwise the feline's attention was on something further down the alleyway than his approach. His own focus shifted to consider what may be so interesting. A rat. Maybe. Gods knew there was more than enough around here. Another cat, possibly but less likely. Though street moggies were common in other areas of the city they gave the big feline a wide berth where possible.

The apartments. There were always noise down there. Rented out cheap with few questions asked and fewer expectations.

One he knew belonged to an old married couple. The old man's brother had died some years ago and the winters played havoc on those who still lingered. Above their single room ground floor was a young unmarried woman. Too young really to be on her own. He didn't remember seeing anyone but her for the longest time and then there'd been a child. A once pudgy thing all it seemed to do now was cry.

His foot scuffed against the street stone and the feline's tail twitched. But then with an almost flippant toss of its head towards whatever had snagged it's attention previously the feline stood. Stretching one leg and then the other, repeating the movements with its hind-legs, the the cat stepped off the stoop. Like most of its species its movements were controlled and graceful. Strikingly blue-coloured eyes turned upwards to consider the man dressed almost head to toe in complete black.

With a grin he leaned down to pet the feline.

Or not.

"Ouch." Grabbing the feline by the scruff the grey haired man straightened. Now on a more level field, for he stood about 6'2" in height, cat and man considered one another silently. "What'd you bite me for?"

The low rumbling purr so perfectly timed it was almost as if the cat was laughing at the man known to most as simply the Undertaker.

* * *

Moggy - British word for an un-pedigreed cat, in short a "mutt".

Cat described is the size of a ratting terrier with blue-black fur & blue eyes. Basically think a blue-eyed Maine Coon as the typical ratting terrier of old London would have been about Jack Russell size.


End file.
